


A Matter of Taste

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Crush, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon didn't like it when people offered him candy. What was he, a kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy ficlet about candy? What were the odds?

Leon hated candy.

He didn't just hate one or two different kinds of candy. No, he hated all of it, hated sugary things. He even didn't like fruit juices; he liked the more sophisticated taste of carrot juice.

It was irritating, then, when everyone kept offering him candy, because he was twelve and small for his age so of course he must want to gorge himself on sweets. It made him twitchy and uneasy, made him wish he could just stay in the lab and avoid people like that. Sometimes he'd be rude and snap at them... the way he'd snapped at Precis the last time she'd tried to make him eat a piece of taffy. Precis had been mad at him for days after that... but at least she hadn't offered him any more candy.

He was drinking his favorite carrot juice in the bar in Fun City, while Claude and the others were out playing. How silly of them, he thought. He was going to be a grown-up, even if the adults in the bar looked at him a bit oddly as he sat and sipped from his glass. He wanted to be a grown-up. He had every reason to want to be grown up as soon as he could -

"Hey, Leon!" He jumped as the main reason for his wanting to be grown up called his name, and put his glass of carrot juice down as Rena sat down beside him. "Have you been in here all day?"

He shrugged. "I don't feel like playing," he said.

"Really? It's a lot of fun, you know. Oh, I almost forgot!" Rena reached into his pocket and pulled out something odd. It was cone-shaped, and wrapped in silver foil. "They're called chocolate kisses. Would you like one?"

He didn't snap at her, though. He just shook his head quietly.

"All right, if you're sure," she said. She quickly stripped off the foil and ate the bit of candy herself. "These are delicious. If I'd grown up on Energy Nede, I'm sure I'd be very fat by now," she said, laughing a bit.

"You like candy, Rena?" he said. He wasn't sure why it surprised him, just that it did.

"Of course I do. I've always liked sweet things." She shrugged. "Of course you can't eat chocolate every day, but if you can eat it in moderation, why not?"

"But you're not a kid!" he blurted out.

Rena grinned. "And that means that nobody can tell me I can't eat candy if I want to. Right?"

"Er... well, I..." Leon felt his cheeks start to burn. Tria, but he wasn't doing a very good job of being charming at _all._ "I... I guess it does."

"Good," Rena said. "If someone told me that grown-ups had to stop eating candy, I don't think I'd be very happy about it. When I was younger I thought that was the whole point of being a grown-up." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another foil-wrapped chocolate. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

Leon hesitated, then held out his hand. "I... I guess that just one will be okay."

"Good. You have to try to live a little, you know." She pressed the piece of candy in his hand; both her hand and the foil-wrapped chocolate were very warm. Then she turned to the bar. "I'm going to have some lemonade," she said. "Then I'm going to go back out to the amusement park. You're welcome to come with me, if you want to."

"Um... all right," Leon said, as he unwrapped the candy. "I'll think about it."


End file.
